Ma Belle
by EE's Skysong
Summary: Oneshot, OddxSissi. Sissi finds Odd utterly annoying... she refuses to consider it anything else... usually, anyway. 'I will not blush, I will NOT blush,' I thought furiously. 'I thought it was impossible, but you've gone and made me hate you more.'


Disclaimer: "That comment would be funny, Odd, but the giant soccer ball that appears whenever I close my eyes begs to differ."

(An: ...I have no excuse for this. I've just been listening to "Michelle" by the Beatles for the past two hours straight, and a picture of Odd annoying Sissi with it popped into my head. You didn't hear this from me buuut... you can hear "Michelle" at emptyheartsdotnet. The French means "Michelle, my beautiful, these are words that go together well.")

(Sissi)

"Michelle, _ma belle_

_Sont des mots qui vont_

_Tres bien ensemble_

_Tres bien ensemble._"

_This would be a great time for lightning to strike Odd,_ I thought, my eye twitching. _Come on. Please?_

"Michelle, _ma belle_

_Sont des mots qui vont_

_Tres bien ensemble_

_Tres bien ensemble_."

"Oh my GOD," I said, giving up in my silent battle to stay calm. I whirled on Odd. "Didn't you know you're supposed to be _quiet_ in study hall!"

Odd just grinned at me and started singing that annoying song again.

"Let me guess," I growled, my grip on my pencil tightening a little more than necessary, "your new _girlfriend_ is named Michelle."

"Actually, no," said Odd, grin widening as he leaned back in his chair, "it's just the only part of the song I know." He opened his mouth.

"If you sing," I snarled, "you will regret it for the rest of your life."

I turned my back on him, determined to ignore him.

Then, of course, he started singing again.

"ODD!" I shrieked.

"Miss Delmas, please," cried the sit-in teacher.

"Sorry ma'am," I stammered, sinking down into my seat, cheeks burning.

"Sorry," said Odd, sounding as though he meant it.

This made me amp up the nastiness in the look that I shot him. I hated when he was nice to me. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and bent over my schoolwork. _I am _not_ going to let... _that_ mess up my studying! Never mind that Odd is behind me... maybe staring at me... with those pretty eyes of his-_

"Grr," I muttered.

"Something wrong, _Sissi dear_?" Odd asked, mocking the endearment I usually used for Ulrich.

I was even more mortified to feel my cheeks heat up at that. _Why can't any of his friends have study hall with him? God knows he has every _other_ class with them... God, I'd even put up with Herb hitting on me if it meant I didn't have to think about him..._

Odd chuckled to himself.

"Look," I said, whirling around again and giving him my fiercest glare. "I don't like you. You don't like me. So why can't you just leave me _alone_ for once, since both of us need this time to study so we actually _pass_ a freaking class!"

A corner of his mouth went up, but he shrugged and bent over his own work.

I turned around, just as Odd began humming that song, just loud enough for me (but no one else) to hear. I resisted the urge to bash my head in with my textbook... or better yet, Odd's.

(Ulrich)

"XANA busted in time for dinner," said Yumi. "I think it's a new record."

"I have to admit, you guys did better than usual," Jeremie agreed.

"And Odd didn't get devirtualized for once," I put in, jabbing my friend in the ribs.

"What?" said Odd, glancing at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Has your brain taken a holiday?" I asked him. "Ordinarily, _you'd_ be the one crowing about all of this."

Odd shrugged, a funny little smile on his face. "I was thinking about something else," he admitted, "but did you _see_ how I busted that Megatank! BAM!" He mimed shooting an arrow.

Yumi and I glanced at each other, then we both put up our hands at him as if to say "_Please_" and walked away.

As we did, the sound of Odd singing drifted toward us: "Michelle, _ma belle_

_Sont des mots qui vont_

_Tres bien ensemble_

_Tres bien ensemble_."

"A new girlfriend a week," Aelita sighed. "I've quite lost track at this point..."

"I think he has too," Jeremie snickered. "Michelle was his girl last month."

(Sissi)

The next day, I came into Mrs. Hertz's class and took my usual spot in front of Odd and Ulrich and behind Jeremie and Aelita. "Hi, Ulrich," I said, and then, "scum."

"Aw, Sissi," said Odd. "Ordinarily I'd be touched by your affected nastiness, but I've got your number today. I learned the rest of the song, just for you." And then he started to sing softly. "I love you

I love you

I love you

That's all I want to say

Until I find the way

I will the say the only words

I know that you'll understand..."

I made a very rude gesture at him.

"Michelle, _ma belle_

_Sont des mots qui vont_

_Tres bien ensemble_

_Tres bien ensemble_."

"Oh, my _God,_" I groaned, pressing a hand to my forehead and turning around the right way in my desk. "You've done it, Della Robbia."

"Done what, Sissi dear?"

_I will not blush, I will _not_ blush,_ I thought furiously. "I thought it was impossible, but you've gone and made me hate you more." I turned and glared at him.

Odd, however, just cocked his head and gave me a breezy smile.

I turned my back on him again and pretended to be very interested in whatever pointless thing Herb was saying.

Later that day, most of Kadic's female population (and Odd and Jeremie) had shown up to cheer Ulrich on at his soccer game. I was sitting on the bleachers, behind Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Odd.

I stared at Odd's hair, and wondered how he got it up like that. I only noticed I was doing this, of course, when there was an explosion of cheering. Ulrich had apparently just scored. I hadn't even been admiring the way he looked in his soccer uniform; no, I'd been staring at Odd! There was something definitely off with me lately.

The other team had the ball now, and in a clumsy shot, one of them sent the ball flying off the field and straight at us. Everyone around me ducked, except Odd, who was teasing Aelita. The soccer ball connected neatly with his face, and he tipped over.

Being behind him, it was easy for me to reach over and prod him. "Odd?" I asked, not liking the quaver in my voice.

"The last thing I need right now," mumbled Odd, "is your finger in my face, Elizabeth."

Despite the developing bruise on his forehead and the sympathy it instilled in me. I still wanted to punch him then.

Aelita bent and helped him up. "Are you all right, Odd?" she asked.

"Why, yes, I believe so," said Odd, stumbling slightly. "That's what the dancing soccer balls say, anyway."

"Er... maybe we'd better get you to the infirmary."

"I'll take him," Yumi volunteered.

"I'll go," I said. "After all," I added, an edge creeping into my voice, "Ulrich would miss _you_."

"Ladies, ladies, there's plenty of Odd to go around," Odd said, his voice slightly slurred.

"I'll forgive that," Yumi snapped, "because you're only half-concious."

"Okie-dokie," said Odd.

"Come on, you idiot," I said, leading him off the field.

"Now that's just not nice," said Odd.

"I'm already doing my good deed for the day by taking you to the infirmary, Della Robbia," I replied.

Apparently finding nothing to say to this, Odd started singing for... I'd lost count how many times he'd done it that day. "I need to

I need to

I need to

I need to make you see

What you mean to me

Until I do

I'm hoping you

Will know what I mean..."

"You're seriously pushing it, Odd," I muttered.

"Oh, sweetheart," said Odd, as we came into the park, "you know you love me."

"Kill me," I said to the heavens.

"I want you

I want you

I want you

I think you know by now

I'll get to you somehow...

Until I do

I'm telling you so you'll understand..."

"I'm gonna tell you this once," I said, spinning on my heel to face him. "Stop. Singing. Or I'll leave you to wander here."

It was then that I noticed how close we were. I took a fast step backwards, wondering again _why_ I was acting like this. It was just Odd. Freaky, stupid, cute Odd.

My eye twitched again.

Odd dashed in front of me. "Ah, but Sissi, darling," he said, throwing his arms out, "you just make me feel like singing."

I raised my eyebrows. "Who's leading who here?"

"That is an excellent question, Miss Delmas," Odd mused, stopping short in front of me, a finger on his lips.

I hurriedly jerked my eyes away from said lips and pushed past him. "Come _on_," I said.

"Why hurry?" said Odd. "We've got all the time in the world. I've got a concussion and... you've got something in your eye." He leaned

over and brushed at my face gently.

I stumbled backwards. _Salvage the pride, Delmas, salvage the pride!_ "Y-you definitely need to get to the infirmary," I mumbled.

"Do I?"

"Yeah," I replied. "You're making even less sense than usual!"

"...You've got a point there, unfortunately," Odd admitted. "So. Lead the way... Sissi _dear._"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But you turn such a lovely shade of red when I do. It's quite fetching on you, actually."

"I'm sure your ditz of the week would appreciate your flattery much more than I would," I snapped.

"In case you haven't noticed," said Odd in a strange tone, "I'm between girlfriends at the moment."

Now it was my turn to stop short. "You are?" I asked, and, hearing too much honesty in my voice, I quickly added, "All of the girls here have finally figured out that they're being screwed over, then?"

"No," said Odd. "I got bored with girls who are actually interested in me."

I glanced at him, but all he said was "Michelle, _ma belle..._"

"Finish that and I _swear_ the nurse will have more to deal with than just a bruise."

"Oh, I'm frightened now, Sissi," said Odd.

"Look, there it is," I said, glad and at the same time a little disappointed to see the infirmary.

"Pity," said Odd, as though he sensed my thoughts.

(Odd)

I put a hand on Sissi's shoulder, pretending to have to steady myself. She stared at it, then at me as though I'd grown another head. I removed the hand, shrugging and wishing I had another excuse to touch her. "So Sissi," I said, "if I annoy you so much, why did you agree to take me here?"

That had her. She blinked, opened her mouth, and then closed it. "I have no idea," she replied, after a moment.

"Losing your touch, sweetheart?"

She glared at me. "Would you just go?" she demanded, pointing at the infirmary door.

"Ah, but I have to do something first," I replied. I put one hand behind her head and kissed her. It was bad. But, after all, not all the symptoms of my concussion were faked.

(Sissi)

I couldn't do anything but gape at him for a moment. "How do you get girlfriends?" I managed to say. "You're a terrible kisser."

"I'm better when I'm awake," he replied. "Wanna try again when I'm not concussive?"

I blinked.

"Silence means consent, Sissi," he said, winking at me.

I nodded, after a moment.

"Great," said Odd.

He walked into the infirmary, singing, "Michelle... _ma belle_

_Sont des mots qui vont_

_Tres bien ensemble_

_Tres bien ensemble._"

And for once, as I touched my lips, I didn't want him to stop, because I know who he was singing about.

(That was ridiculously fun to write. Don't give me the songfics aren't allowed spiel, because I'll ignore you. There are plenty out there still. And this isn't a songfic. It's a fic. With a song in it. There's a difference, so there. Review, please.)


End file.
